Warm my hands I Beg you
by Vera Raimond
Summary: Winter wind has developed her hair, which were laid under his black hat, and he drank her Starbucks coffee, she gave him warmed his hand, which was in the castle with his hands.


Gold, which wandered along the Boulevard, forcing people to hide in their homes, but one person is not love. But it was Misaki Runo. She wandered the city in search of a friend who arranged for a meeting in StrarBukcs, but the winter cold ruined everything. She was dressed in a dark blue Park, light jeans and dark Nike air Max 95.

In his mouth was a cigarette, which was a small poison the air. Taking the cigarette, she got it, and then exhaled. The smoke which stretched on the girl's just gone with the flow of the wind. Her thin hands, the cigarette dropped into the snow. Girl was walking with her eyes closed. Opening its emeralds, she looked at her hand Red with slits. Smiling, she entered the StrarBukcs. The room was warm and cozy. Approaching the woman, she simultaneously undid the Park.

\- Hello, can I get a caramel Frappuccino. - politely asked the girl, but the employee grimaced, she radiates the smell of smoke.

\- Yes, of course you 650 rub. - with a fake smile the woman said, but with a terrible countenance. Runo smiled and gave the money. Waited 5 minutes, she gave Frappuccino and she went outside.

It was cold. Cheeks again covered by red and lips were dry. Pulling from his jacket pocket a box of cigarettes, she took one and lit it. But suddenly she shuddered... something unknown... hand is not obeying mistress, threw poison in the snow, and his foot buried. Runo sat down on a bench, putting the coffee next. My hands were cold, and she began to RUB them and breathe in them. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder, something that flinched and quickly turned his head.

It was Dan. He was dressed in a red Park. His hair was a black color hat, and his hands with gloves.

\- Do you smoke? I can quietly calm voice said Dan.

\- Why not? with a grin she asked, turning eyes on passers-by.

\- Runo, and you do not mind your health? You're still young and live. - strictly, but affectionately said Kuso.

\- I'm sorry, but fuck... - cursed Misaki, continuing to RUB hands.

\- Come here, I'll warm them. Dan said, jumping over the bench and sitting down next to her. He gently took her hands and started to hold her. The girl's face immediately flushed, whether from embarrassment or from the cold, viewshero on them. Such care on his part, which is very rare. Runo slowly looked up at Dan. On his face was a little embarrassed and a small smile.

\- Runo...

\- Y-Yes?

\- Are you sure you want to live this life? - quietly asked Dan, letting go of her hands and pressed her to him and her head down on her heavily smelling hair. From these steps, the fleece was confused.

\- No, but... - the girl with blue hair thought about the death of his parents, and because of this she started drinking and Smoking, thereby ruining their own health, I became hard... T-T-hard after their death... he heard sobs. He kissed her forehead, then began to stroke her hair. He pressed her to him, he said quietly:

\- Runo... I love you, long time, since the battle with the Naga... he lifted her face holding her chin. From his eyes tears flowed and strong embarrassment, delivered him, I would not forgive you if you died then Vestrae... not forgiven, if you sided with the wise man slowly approaching her face, Dan said, - I'm gonna love you any drunk - coitu... all kinds of you. he said. Runo managed to swallow a breath of cold air before a long kiss.

Having a breath, their lips touch. Dan closed his eyes and pressed the girl to itself as they could. The hair floated on the neck of the girl. Hands obavili the neck of the guy.

\- Runo... went to my house... I can't look at you like you are freezing.

\- Went...

Dan's house was filled with the taste and smell of hot chocolate. Dan and Runo were drinking it while sitting on a warm sofa. The girl was in one of Dan's sweatshirt, and he was dressed in a reindeer sweater and pants. Their feet were covered with white and red plaid. They are arm in arm watched season 2 Scam. Runo's face was shaking from the scene with a deep and seductive kisses of William and Noora. Dan noticed this and gave yourself to feel these passions in real life. Soon they fell asleep on each other, with a bright smile on her face. That night will always remember.

The END


End file.
